Porque amo a ambos
by Luna Paola Black
Summary: Fliqpy comenzó a matar a cada persona que tenía la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino; después regresó a su casa, haciendo la misma rutina, dándose cuenta de que ya no tendría la bella sonrisa que lo recibiera con un café


**Holaaa! Soy yo de nuevo...y estoy de regreso con un one-shot (que raro) de Flippy y Flaky, después de esto seré brutalmente asesinada por mi amiga Mónica…jeje (te quiero moni )…se supone que debería estar escribiendo un fanfic para ella, pero las musas no quieren cooperar conmigo…**

**Disclaimer: lo admito, lo admito, trabajo para MondoMedia, de hecho, yo les ayudé a hacer Happy Tree Friends…jajajaja…no, la verdad es que, tristemente, aún no me quieren dar los derechos de Happy Tree Friends…pero algún día, algún día *mirada macabra***

**Pequeñas notas:**

_Así es Flaky, primera persona _

Así es narración mía

**Así es diálogo de cualquiera**

**Habiendo aclarado esto, comenzamos…**

**~Porque amo a ambos~**

_Me atemoriza, me lastima, me hiere y me ama; y yo lo amo, lo sé desde el primer momento en que vi esos ojos verdes que me atraparon, lo sé desde el primer momento en que hablamos, lo sé con todo mi ser._

_Sin importar que me haga daño cuando pierde el control o haya asesinado a toda esa gente, yo se que, sin importar lo que suceda, siempre amaré a mi cadete; porque se, que aún detrás de esos ojos, que ahora son amarillos, está ese chico que me ama._

_He aprendido a estar con ambas personalidades que, cuando regresa a casa después de un asesinato, yo solo preparo un café, pues sé que les gusta a ambos, y, aún con su mirada aterrorizante, lo toma y me da las gracias. Amo a los dos por igual y sé que, al menos uno de ellos me ama._

_Amo a Flippy, amo a Fliqpy, los amo con cada fibra de mi ser, que es por eso que me interpuse entre el arma y ellos, recibí el disparo que estaba destinado a matar al amor de mi vida; Fliqpy se volvió como loco y asesinó al tirador, pero eso ya no importa, ya es demasiado tarde para mi._

** –Flaky, Flaky– **se escucha el grito de un peli-verde de ojos amarillos **–¿porqué lo hiciste?– **le pregunta a la peli-roja que estaba en el suelo

–**No podía dejar que ustedes murieran–**

El chico abrazaba a la pequeña, empezando a mecerla entre sus brazos **–¿y qué pasará con nosotros…conmigo?, no puedo dejar que te vayas–** el chico comienza a llorar

–**Vamos, no te pongas así, ¿dónde está mi sádico y valiente soldado, ése al que cada semana le preparo un café y la cena?, no puedes ponerte de esa manera–**

–**No podemos perderte, ****yo**** no quiero perderte, no puedes dejarme Flaky–**

–**Lo sabía–** dice la chica con una sonrisa

–**¿Qué sabías?–**

–**Tú me amas, tú Fliqpy, me amas–** le salen unas pequeñas lágrimas a la niña, que rápidamente son borradas por el muchacho

–**Pequeña tonta–**

Flaky solo pudo sonreír, haciendo que Fliqpy también sonriera un poco

–**Deberías de saber que yo también te amo, a ambos los amo, y por eso te pido que lo cuides–**

–**No puedes pedirme eso mocosa, tú eres quien cuida de nosotros–** el joven sentía como su corazón se iba rompiendo en pedazos, mientras que su estrella más preciada se iba apagando en sus brazos. La pequeña peli-roja sonrió un poquito más, ya no tenía fuerzas, así que usó lo último que tenía **–Los amo, te amo–** con una pequeña lágrima y una leve sonrisa, la chica cerró los ojos y murió.

–**¿Flaky? ¿Flaky?, por favor, no**– el cadete sacudía el cadáver de su amada, mas ya no había nadie para despertar, con un grito de rabia, se levantó del suelo, dejando el cuerpo de la chica en la calle y comenzó a matar a cada persona que tenía la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino; después fue a su casa, haciendo la misma rutina, dándose cuenta de que ya no tendría la bella sonrisa de su peli-roja para recibirlo con un café.

**Y pues…después de esto comenzaré a empacar mis cosas para irme lo más lejos posible de la ira de Mónica (te sigo queriendo niña)…**

**Porqué no dejo de escribir one-shots cortos? No tengo ni la más remota idea, es más, creo que esto es Drabble y no one-shot…**

**El título fue lo último que escribir y es un asco, pero es porque no tengo a mis editoras que me ayuden con eso (ese ha sido su único trabajo)**

**Pues…eso es todo, hasta que mi creatividad me ponga a escribir otro Drabble o una parte del fanfic planeado…jajajaja**

**MATTA NEE!**

**~Luna Paola Black~**


End file.
